The Cockfight
by Death7270
Summary: Discussing life, love and sexuality of the characters we all know and love in FMA. Expect a surprise. TEST ONESHOT. Review or flame me if you want more. Lime.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

"You know the scary thing is I don't hate you."

Ed lifted his head and looked over at the lieutenant staring out the window. Her nude form still glistening slightly in the moonlight. The sheen of perspiration and other fluids causing her to glow.

"And why is that my love?" Ed asked pushing a pillow behind his back so he sat easily against the beds headboard.

"You both used me as a prize in a cock fight."

"That was three years ago and I hardly call an alchemic battle royal a cock fight." Ed sniggered remembering the day.

Riza huffed and turned towards him, walking back to bed, swaying her luscious hips deliberately for his entrainment before sliding back in under the covers beside him.

"It was a cock fight. You can call it nothing else. And what a fight it was."

"Hmm yes it was a fight to remember." Ed sighted cupping her chin with his automail arm and drawing her in for a soft delicate kiss.

"I still think you cheated" She whispered into his lips.

Ed drew back and shook his head "Not this again." He smiled.

"You redirected the flames in the air directly. Only a person with the ability to clap transmute could do that. Roy could never compete when you turned his own attack back on him like that."

"True, but I hardly call that cheating. He knew what I could do. He'd even seen me do it before with that wall of flames in the lab underneath central."

"Yes, but I still think it was a cheap shot." Riza whispered drawing closer "Not that I'm complaining."

"May I point out that you agreed with the deal."

"I had been at his side for over a decade, seen him in countless fights. I had fully expected for him to win. And burn you to a crisp"

"That was your downfall." Ed sniggered again "I remembered our first fight; he had me to rights several times, not that I would ever admit it to his face. But I learned, I figured out the properties of flame and in particular his flame."

"You were ever a studious boy. Much like Alphonse, what's he up too now?"

"Still with Winry, probably doing the same things we did just now."

"I highly doubt he could do the things we did just now." Riza purred.

"Touché." Ed nodded "But back to our first issue. You lost."

"Fair and square. And boy am I glad I did."

"Me too." He smirked kissing her again.

"Thought I suppose Winry would have been less than pleased if you had lost."

"She had faith; aside she knew Mustangs tastes by then."

Riza scoffed "Yeah, but Roy would have handed her over to me for my enjoyment."

"Ouch, I guess, and Alphonse would never have gotten married and would be moping around."

"What a waste of such good equipment that would be. Being all hung like a horse and all that."

Ed coughed and tried to remain calm.

Riza smiled "Still, why did he ever let Armstrong con him into muscle-building."

"Because Winry always liked the idea of Alphonse being tall, strong and bulky. He can now fit into the armour as a person he's so damn big."

"Big, after Armstrong got a hold of him he went from scrawny to Armstrong almighty he even has a twinkle."

"Yeah, but Winry's happy."

"I'd say. Last time I saw her was that time we stayed over. Remember the house shook while they..."

"Yeah, yeah don't remind me, I was there. All damn night."

"To the point, next morning when she came down for breakfast she radiated sunshine and bliss but walked with a big enough limp you'd swear she'd been riding a horse all night she was so bowlegged."

"As you say she technically was."

Riza punched his arm "Pratt."

"Yes, yes I am. Mustang took a liking to him."

"Well Roy is like that, bigger the better. He so wanted you for a time but reckoned you were too young. Maes Hughes was his one true love. After his death Roy just could not function. I doubt he will ever take another true love."

"Kind of difficult being Führer and all. Homosexuality is frowned upon still in the military."

"That's why he always had me. But Havoc came closer. More difficult for them but Havoc was always more compatible than me."

"Maria Ross and Armstrong never saw that coming." Ed sighted leaning back into the pillows again.

"Nor I. Being his underling was troubling at first but when she got her own investigation unit it opened the way."

"And her legs."

Riza punched him again "Pratt."

"What? I've seen Armstrong. He's bigger than me or Al. Like a thick muscly bulging arm with a fist at the end. I swear when he turned the corner once in the locker room it demolished a section of wall."

Riza giggled "Maria told me of their first time. He was so gentle but once they got going. Brrr. I'm told her bed is still embedded in the floor."

Ed just shook his head.

"So why bring up the fight. The cock fight as you put it."

Riza leaned back and smiled. "Oh, I like to remind myself how lucky I am."

"Well, you ready for another round" he whisper before kissing her.

When they broke apart. Riza looked down at the growing tent in the sheets.

"Guess it's my turn." She moaned.

"Hmm, well as I am a bit drained from putting all that baby batter in your toosh."

Riza ripped the sheet off, revealing her hardened erection. "Yep I'm good to go."

* * *

**Just a TEST ONESHOT. If you would like more you must review or flame me. Reviews are prefered but I like challenges.**


End file.
